WILD Thing
by tottie18
Summary: Clare Edwards Runs away on her 18th b-day and runs into a mysterios man named Eli. She moves in that day. What she doesn't know is Eli is a WereWolf! PLZ read!
1. A Stranger, My 18th Birthday Present

**Clare's POV**

Off I ran, Damn them I wished they'd burn in hell. They didn't care about me. Today was my 18th birthday and they didn't care!

_**Flashback**_

"_Damn it Helen! Why can't you just live with the way I am!"_

"_If you weren't a fat drunken slob maybe I could!"_

"_Damn it! It's my Fucking 18__th__ birthday and you care about your freaking personality differences!" I screamed._

"_Shut up you bitch!"_

_**Flashback end**_

So I've had enough and I'm leaving and never coming back.

"When the moon shines bright my curse has forever Damned me, Damned me!" A guitar played soft and slow in the distance.

I followed the soft sound and saw a beautiful black haired man sitting in the moon light with a guitar.

"I howl at the moon and she follows my sound..." He was singing such a beautiful melody. I approached the man from behind making no sound.

"Can I help you?" He questioned

I couldn't say anything. He had turned to face me now and I finally found my lungs.

"Um, I like your song."

"Thanks I like your eyes." He smirked and it made me melt it was soooo sexy.

"Sooo, um what are you doing out here at 1:00 A.M."

I was wondering why he was here singing. I walked close and attempted to sit on the bench when I hit the ground. Knocked out.

…

When I woke up I was in a bed in a dim room in an apartment.

"Good morning Blue."

"Blue?" He called me blue?

"Yeah I never learned your name." He spoke calmly.

"It's Clare, Clare Edwards."

"Mine's Eli Goldsworthy."

"Okay Eli what am I doing here?"

"Actually, the question is What are you doing here? Like What were you doing yesterday in the park at 1:00 A.M.?" he had a point.

"Um, I ran away from home. Yesterday was my 18th birthday."

" Hmmm 18 good age old enough to do anything you want like move in with a stranger, or an acquaintance." He's leading something along.

"What are you proposing Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"I'm saying that you don't have a home I don't have a companion, Sooo you could move in."

I was thinking, I mean what if he's a creeper or something?

"I'm not a pervert, you're just beautiful." He had convinced me. And I blushed.

"Fine."

"Good."

…

He was actually a nice guy but he was hiding something. Oh, well. I was looking around when I realized I was covered in dirt. THUMP… I was hit with boxers and a T-shirt.

"Take a shower your dirty."

I did as told and I took a shower. It didn't even feel weird that I was in Eli's apartment I was home. After my shower I asked about sleeping arrangements and he said I get the bed and he gets the couch I was alright with that.

…

I got into bed and instantly fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_La LaLa La as I walked down the road a man in dark clothing steps out of the shadows. He's a vampire who intends to kill me. "Ahhhhhh!"_

_**Dream End**_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I manage to sit up and find Eli holding me worriedly. I soon realize I'm safe and fall asleep in his arms.

…

My eyes blink open, I turn to see a cuddly sleeping wolf the size of a horse.

"HOLY SHIT!"


	2. Loving a Wolf

**Clare's POV**

"Holy Shit!"

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door, what the hell was that thing.

"Eliiiiiiiiiiii!"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and I opened it.

"Clare?" Eli rubbed his eyes.

"The-There's a wolf in the bed the size of bigfoot.!"

"A wolf? OH, GOD!" And he ran out in a panicky style. ?

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" I wandered cautiously afraid I had offended him. I finally found him in a bathrobe on the floor mumbling with his head in his hands.

"She saw it, She Knows, I'm alone again. Fuck! Damn Curse!"

"Eli, Mr. Goldsworthy?" I squeaked.

"Clare," He sighed "Ms. Edwards I should say, I know your probably scared so you could leave if you'd like."

He calmly said this confusing me, I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Scared, of what?"

"Clare, you mean you didn't see anything?"

He's confusing me.

"Anything what exactly?"

" The Wolf."

"Oh, it was probably me hallucinating or dreaming."

"No, it was me."

I was not understanding him at all. He's a wolf? What the fuck is he talking about? Then all of a sudden before my eyes a wolf, the wolf appeared in front of me.

"Damn." And I fainted.

…

**Eli's POV**

I phased and put clothes on maybe she wouldn't remember, I find the perfect person, smart beautiful, Nice and she found out. I began to shake her waking her up.

"Clare? Are you okay? What do you remember?" I panicked.

"Wolf." She mumbled.

Damn it

"Okay, are you afraid of the wolf?" I felt like I was talking to a child.

"Sexy Wolf."

That I didn't expect! I curled into bed next to her and phased involuntarily. She gripped me tightly and fell asleep. I finally found her.

…

**Clare's POV**

I'm Cuddling with a WereWolf Whom I met yesterday. Who am I! He's so hot though and he's cute. Ugh! He doesn't like me he just offered me a home because he's lonely. Who am I kidding I like him and I can't change that.

"Clare I know you're awake" He said but his mouth didn't move. Oh god, he's in my mind. Then he phased from wolf to human and grabbed the sheet quickly. He was naked. He got dressed quickly while I shielded my eyes then he made food.

**Eli's POV**

After we ate we started talking. I tried to make her find me attractive; I need her to kiss me I need to know her inner thoughts and she needs to know mine. I wanted to know what she was thinking so I could make her love me the way I already love her perfectness, her eyes, her curls, her.

…

I had gotten up and was talking to her and she got up. I figured she was heading to the bathroom and she tripped and landed in my arms her face flushed. Our lips were only millimeters apart, and then her lips hit mine.


	3. Beauty Inside Her Head

**Eli's POV.**

It had happened she let me in. Into her mind, her soul, her world. We had kissed. Me 20 year-old Elijah Goldsworthy and 18 year-old Clare Edwards. Now we were just standing there, her in my arms and me looking into her sapphire eyes.

"Clare, Could I know your middle name?"

"Diana, Why?"

"Dunno, just wondering?" I was speaking so softly I felt like I had been sent to heaven. By now we were lying on the bed and I was stroking her soft cinnamon curls.

"Clare." I sighed

"Eli." She mocked

"Eli I know your name isn't just Eli, what's your full name?"

" Elijah, Elijah Goldsworthy, but I like Eli."

"Eliiijjjaahh." She purred.

"Tease."

Not only is she comfortable living here she's comfortable teasing me, if you know what I mean.

…

**1 Week Later**

I haven't phased since we kissed. I'm afraid that she repressed that I'm a WereWolf. So I've decided to take her back to that park were we met and serenade her with my song and phase and have her ride on my back, off to my secret place. Yeah I know Cliché

**Clare's POV.**

Eli has invited me to a special evening tomorrow I'm so excited, I think he's going to make this our official 1st date!


	4. Lovely Place to be

_The song featured in this chapter is called __**Moonlit WereWolf **__By: __**S.E.F. **__A.k.A. Me,__**tottie18.**_

Clare's POV.

Eli's leading me through the dark and I can't see anything but Eli can, Mr. Puppy Dog, him**.**

**Eli's POV.**

I'm so close to where we met. As soon as I got there I hit the ground and prayed silently to a higher being (Not God being Atheist and all) thanking fate for Clare. Then I sat Clare down on the bench. I sat down and turned on an oil lamp looking thing I brought.

" Eli, it's 1:00 A.M. what are we doing?"

"Just be quiet my sweet."

"Eli-

"Shhhh," I purred.

And I began...

"Have you ever felt

You weren't anyone

Nothing you could say or do

You be forever shunned

When the moon shines bright

My curse has forever Damned me

Damned me, Yeah

Can't reach the stars

That fly over head

Cause when I howl at the moon

She follows my sound.

Cause all the stars fall tonight

And I'm alone in the universe

I'm a moonlit WereWolf

Lost, alone, afraid

No one around to catch me

Nothing but a stray

I'm a moonlit WereWolf

Lost, alone, afraid

No one around to catch me-

Nothing but a stray

(Gone)

(Lost)

(No one cares)

(Gone)

(Lost)

(No one cares)

(Gone)

(Lost)

(No one cares)" I Sang sweetly and she sat stunned.

"I love you, Clare Diana Edwards."

"I love you too, Eli." She jumped into my arms and I phased, human to WereWolf. She held on and we rode off.

…

"Eli it's beautiful"

I brought Clare to my secret place. It was a small pond with a large waterfall and fireflies swarming everything, creating and aluminous glow. I was going to phase back but I wasn't sure if Clare would be comfortable with me naked even in dim lighting.

"Clare, Do you want me to Phase back?" I felt great to speak with her telepathically.

"No not right now, can we nap? Also I prefer to be cold and cuddle with my snuggly Eli not my super sexy Eli."

"Alright Love."

…

When we woke up thank god I was still a WereWolf not a naked man. Clare was over by the spring/pond. I trotted over to her.

"Eli, I want to go in, you might want to phase back before you follow and it's okay that you'll be...Naked." She blushed.

Before I could phase back she was stripped down to her panties with her back towards me. She finish stripping and turned towards me.

"Eli, you're still a wolf

*giggle*"Oh yeah I am, but fuck she's gorgeous. I quickly phased and Clare looked over, she flushed red. I was completely naked and she was staring. I walked over to the spring and cuddled close to Clare.

"Eliiijjjaaahhhh"

"Shit Clare, stop teasing me. I'm not doing anything tonight; it's just supposed to be romantic and sweet."

"Awe, pity. It's fair though

and we have only been together a week, but you never said I couldn't do this."

She jumped on me and straddled my legs, basically shoving her breasts in my Face.

"Cll-aere" I said muffled.

"What Elliiijjaahhh?"

"yur booobz rr shoveed in m faceeee." My words were muffled and the better half of me was saying tell her to move, my animalistic side was saying suck on them take her there but I said I wouldn't. I pushed her a little and she leaned back.

"As much as I love your breasts I'm not going to pleasure you then lead you on because I'm not going that far tonight, ok?"

"Fine but will you mas-

"Don't say anymore."

I slid her head to rest on my chest and rested my hands were I've always dreamed they'd be. I did what she asked. Then we kissed and I picked her up and carried her through the warm waterfall to a cave behind it. I let her to the back were hot air blew through the caverns and we lay down and I phased and we curled up and fell asleep.

_**Where do you think his hands were hmmm? Anyway REVIEW! P.S. Clare was mauled by a... in the begining and she hit her head on a rock, You think about it. REVIEW!**_


	5. Right Or Wrong Decisions

**Well did you figure it out? She was mauled by a WereWolf and Eli fought it off but when she fell she hit her head on a rock. Anyway...**

**Clare's POV.**

It's been two whole weeks since I met my dream WereWolf Hah! We haven't done much but kiss and shower together. I like that though because it means he's a gentleman because he wants to take it slow. He's so handsome, compassionate and loving and I've only known this man for two weeks, and I love him, I love Him!

"I love Him."

"Clare, what are you doing?" I was squeezing Eli like there was no tomorrow. I let go and got up to go take a shower.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower." I murmured.

"Want me to come?"

He gave puppy dog eyes (Pun intended) and I couldn't say no.

"Mm Hmm." He got up and took off his shirt and pants, down to his boxers. I was going to take a shower but I decided against it and turned on the bath. I was already naked and Eli was staring.

"Strip and stop staring or get out, Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Stripped and got into the bath and I climbed into his lap and rested my head on his chest.

**Eli's POV.**

We were in the bath and something cold hit my chest (which was above water so Clare's head wouldn't end up under water.) I looked down and Clare was crying, Oh god! what's wrong.

"Clare, What's Wrong are you okay? Are you in pain? What's Wrong, Tell me!"

She chuckled.

"I just don't want this moment to end, It's too perfect." She cried harder into my bare chest.

"Shh-Shh, You should want this moment to end because you'll want to experience happier moments like making love and marriage and having kids, and things like this."

I pulled her face up to mine and we started making out and now she was gripping on to me like this would be our last moment together. I picked her up wrapped her in a towel and laid her down on our bed and drained the tub. I grabbed a towel and dried off and dropped the towel and picked Clare up and dried her off and dropped her towel and we snuggled together under the covers. We often were naked because when Clare got cold I would phase and if I phased back I would be naked, so she felt more comfortable clothing-less.

"I love you Clare."

"Eli, I love you and I NEVER EVER want you to leave me."

And with that I had decided I am going to make her forever mine. By this time tomorrow I will have proposed because I already know I'll never love another.

_**Will this be a complete misunderstanding or will Clare agree, Hmm Tsk, Tsk? REVIEW! **_


	6. Full Moon's Love and Hate

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, You know who you are!**

**Clare's POV.**

It was such a beautiful full moon tonight. Eli had taken me to the most beautiful restaurant and we're eating a wonderful meal. As dessert came out I noticed that there was a shiny thing resting on my and Eli's lava cake. Eli grabbed it and knelt down beside me.

"Clare Diana Edwards Will you marry me?"

"Eli, I uh, um, I-

Just then Eli dropped the ring and started to shake.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Eli-

He looked up and his eyes were glowing green with black lines etched through them. Then there was a thick dark line down the middle.

"I-I'm Go-oing H-H-Home! Ahhhhhh!"

He bolted out I couldn't say anything. Then I asked for a box for the cake, paid and hurried out. As I approached our apartment building I looked up. The full moon was so large and glowing.

"Oh, shit!"

Eli is a WereWolf and it's a full moon. I immediately ran to the apartment.

"Eli?"

"In here."

Good he's back to normal. I walked into the bedroom he sat there naked. He must have phased. He got up and walked over to me grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed. He started to rip my clothes off, in seconds he had me naked.

"Eli?"

"What?"

I looked up into his eyes, he wasn't back to normal he's just a wolf in a human's body. But you know I really don't have a problem with what he's doing so I let him continue.

**Eli's POV.**

I couldn't control my body it was doing what my animalistic side wanted and not what the sophisticated side of me wanted, but Clare seemed to like it so I put up no struggle.

**Clare's POV.**

He without warning pushed into me and I screamed in pain and he chuckled darkly.

"Clare, ha, a feisty little newbie huh?" He chuckled again.

Then he began screaming my name and I couldn't help but scream his. Then...

"Eli!"

"Clare!"

The best feeling rushed through my body then he was done with me. He got up and walked toward the fridge and he screamed. I ran to him.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

He began phasing and phasing back, phasing, phasing back. Then he screamed and dropped to the floor, lifeless. He was human. He wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating. I began to cry and he began breathing and his heart was beating, he shot up. I looked into his eyes to make sure he was him, but his eyes weren't green they were white without life. I looked out the window the sun was up but behind clouds and Eli snapped back to reality and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Clare, for all those things I did to you and made you do. I love you and never forget that."

"Yes."

"Yes, What Clare I have no clue what you're talking about?"

"Yes."

I stepped back and put my hand up. His eyes lit up.

"But on one condition, Goldsworthy."

"What Edwards?"

"We stay engaged to learn about each other and until **I** say the word, Okay?"

"I love you , Clare Diana Edwards I'll do whatever makes you happy."

"Okay, then I have one request."

"Anything, Blue."

"Kiss, Me"

He captured my lips in a forever sealing kiss.


	7. Is Love Forever?

**Clare's POV.**

It had been six months, I knew him now, I knew I loved him, I knew I wanted him. We were lying in bed partially clothed, by that I mean him shirtless and me in his shirt and boxers. He was asleep and I was mentally preparing for me telling him I was ready for... marriage.

"Eli,"

"Clare,"

"I'm ready."

He jumped out of bed and danced through the room and picked me up and kissed me harshly, then put me down.

"Calm down Wolf boy, I haven't told you the best part."

"What could be better?"

"I have an appointment for us to elope tomorrow at 1:00 P.M."

"Shit, you're right."

He crashed his body into mine and began to kiss me. It was getting very heated.

"Slow down mister, Were getting married tomorrow, can't you wait."

"Fine, Blue."

"Hey Eli, not to be a stereotype, but do you live forever?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"No reason."

**Half an Hour Until the Wedding**

**Eli's POV.**

"Clare we have to head to t-the... place."

I forgot the name of the place we were going to get married. We finally got in the car and we got there within 30 minutes.

**Wedding**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss the bride!"

I pulled Clare into a kiss.

…

"Eliii,mmmm,Eliii"

I was finally getting to make love to Clare, Slow Pleasure-filled love and we were both close. I gave my last effort and that was it.

"Eli!" "Clare!" And we collapsed. We were laying there for an hour and Clare spoke,

"Hey Eli, Will you make me immortal?"

"Why?"

"So we could live together for eternity."

"How?"

She was proposing an impossibility.

"Tomorrow is the full moon. During a full moon a WereWolf can inject his or her blood into a mortal, therefore making them immortal. Well, half immortal keeping a piece of mortality, if lucky they become shape shifters. Also they can have half mortal children."

"you're too smart Bluebell"

"So you'll do it? Please Eliii?"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Twins?

**Clare's POV.**

"Well?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"No, not tomorrow. You'll be 20 in a month, I 'll turn you the full moon after your 20th birthday."

"OH Eli!"

I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Clare."

**Next Day...**

"I'm Soooo sorry Clare I have to go to my friend Joseph's place he wants to talk to about something VERY important, I'll be back at 6:00."

"It's alright I'll be shopping anyway."

"I love you Bluebell."

"You too handsome."

We kissed and Eli left. I got ready and left afterwards.

**4:00 That Day...**

I walked into the apartment, I was beat. The shopping wore me out. I went to the bedroom to lay down and I found Eli sitting on the bed looking around.

"I thought you were gone until 6:00?"

"I, uh, um got back early?"

**Eliot's POV.?**

Who the hell is this girl? I didn't know wolf boy had a girly friend. She was rambling on about something, shopping, I guess. Then she smashed her lips into mine, I guess it wasn't shopping. I guess she was Lijah's girlfriend, so what the hell, why not go along with it.

**Eli's POV.**

"Joseph, What do you mean Eliot is in town?"

"I'll break it down. Your. Twin Brother. Eliot. Is. ."

Shit, Eliot is in town which only means he's looking for me.

"CLARE!"

"Run, Eli, Run."

I ran alright.

**Clare's POV.**

Eli was especially rough and careless today he just went with it today. We were clothing less and he immediately pushed into me and went along with the process. He was so rough he was almost hurting me. Then he slowed down like he knew what I was thinking. When I came he came too but gave an extra hard thrust and kept going so I followed. Soon I heard the door swing open and footsteps hurrying in.

**Eli's POV.**

"What the Fuck Eliot! Get away from My Wife!"

I was snarling and growling now. Eliot flew towards me and Clare sat up worried.

"Wife you say, well she is cute I see why you married her."

He jumped back behind Clare and his tongue and fangs grazed her neck.

"You Bastard get away from her!"

"Brother, brother, brother"

"You're not my fucking brother. Clare get away from him."

"Uh, Uh, Uh, not so fast little one."

Eliot licked his lips and grazed her neck again.

"Fuck it! Eliot let her go I'm begging you."

"E-Eli what's going on?"

"Shhhh, my sweet, Eliot is here."

"Clare don't listen to him he's charming you! Eliot leave her be."

"Nope."

Eliot bit into her neck and Clare cried out in pain.

"Fuck you!"

He looked up.

"No thanks I already was."

"That's it Eliot!"

I phased and tackled Eliot and threw him down.

"Lijah don't kill me I beg of you!"

I phased back and stood back and drove a stake through his heart. It would paralyze him for the time being. I held Clare and called Joseph.

…

When Joseph got here he lapped up the blood and sealed her wound. I had Joseph bite me and I let the blood drip down Clare's throat it would heal her. Joseph put Eliot into a cage and took out the stake.

"Lijah, I'm sorry for this I didn't mean any harm I was just having fun."

"Stop with the fucking cry baby act!"

"E-Eli,"

"Joseph, take Clare out of here."

**Joseph's** **POV**.

I picked Clare up and carried her into the living room and sat down with her. I noticed her wince and cry every time Eli kicked the cage and Eliot yelped. I bit into Clare's Neck and put my hand over her mouth until she was sleepy then sealed the wound. I rubbed her back and she was asleep. No more Worries.

**Eli's POV.**

I kicked the cage and Eliot winced.

"I'll deal with you, you piece of shit tomorrow." I drove the stake through his heart.

"Don't Fuck with a Wolf during the full moon!"

I kicked the cage and went to bed.


	9. Clare's Side

**Eli's POV.**

I woke up without Clare next to me and I realized what went on. Eliot. I looked over and there he was frozen and asleep. I walked to the couch and found Clare asleep and tear-stained. I wondered where Joseph had went.

"Eli, I gotta bolt. I'll be back in ten minutes okay so, don't open the cage until I'm back."

"Joseph..."I growled.

He left. I picked up Clare and sat her on my lap.

"Clare, Clare"

"Eli?"

"Clare can you tell me what happened, like what he did to you."

"Well, during "it" he was slamming into me and it hurt and he was posing as you. But he was really demanding, after we finished he went for round two. Then you walked in."

"So he technically raped you?"

"I guess. Eli Who is he?"

"Eliot Goldsworthy is his name, he's my identical twin brother and he's a vampire."

"V-Vampire. Vampires are r-real?"

"Yeah, but he turned the day I phased. My mother was a vampire and my father was a werewolf so their spawn was immortal twins."

"Cool?"

"No, Clare not Cool, he got 1/2 a soul and I got 1 1/2. That's why he was so careless with you. He could of hurt you or turned you, or, um..."

"What Eli?"

"Gotten you p-pregnant." He whispered and blushed.

"Eli, y-your embarrassed to say that and plus vampires can't get humans pregnant."

"I guess you're right."

"Boo!"

Eli and I both jumped as Joseph popped up behind us and squealed. I pushed Joseph back.

"C, watch the jacket."

I giggled. Joseph bent down and pecked me on the lips.

"Aren't you cute, C."

"Joseph stop kissing my Wife." Eli Grunted.

Eli turned to me and told me to stay suddenly and they left to the bedroom.

**Im tired so I'm not writing anymore so bye. Oh if you like Joseph and want more of him REVIEW!**


	10. Eliot's Cries

**Clare's POV**

After they left for the bedroom a searing pain surged throughout my abdomen. I shrieked quietly then settled down. I inhaled slowly then ran to the sink and dry-heaved and coughed until Joseph walked in panicking silently.

"Clare! Clare what's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"I-I don't know." I exhaled quickly then sat on the couch.

Eli walked in shortly blood smeared heavily on his hand and left arm.

"That bastard bit me! He fucking bit me!"

I gazed up his arm to see a gaping bite on his arm, but I was too exhausted to worry; I just continued panting in my armchair.

"Eli, we have to go to Nate's place to get the uh-um, whatever the hell it's called." He pondered for a second then Eli began to speak.

"Yeah you're right we ha" Joseph cut him off and slammed his fist into his hand.

"The Jackal! That's what it's called! But you're right let's go.""

"Clare, we'll be back soon, whatever you do don't let Eliot out of the cage." He spoke sternly.

"Okay, I won't, I promise. I love you, see you soon!" I chirped.

I walked into the bedroom, finding Eliot picking at his finger nails muttering something.

"I didn't mean it, I wish you cared, mother and father always loved you more. I just want to be loved. Lijah is gonna be so mad if she, she, no, no, no, no." he whispered.

"Eliot?" I questioned.

"Shit! It's you."

We stared at each other awkwardly, but I could see all the pain in his eyes and it was killing me.

"Why did you do what you do, Eliot?" He looked confused then he realized what I meant.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't care if you got hurt because, then Li-Eli would have killed me. He would have ripped my head off and then burned me to ash. I wanted to die, I didn't want to be a murderer anymore, I didn't want to be a monster that no one loved. My soul is nonexistent, I can do anything I want without a force in my head to stop me, but I can decide to stop myself. I just can't live without being a loveless murdering scumbag."

"Eliot, you don't need to kill, anyone could love you, you're sweet and amazing, and you just need to stop hurting people. Maybe you could find another vampire to love. I wish I could help you right now because you look so helpless in that cage, but I'm not allowed to open it I promised I wouldn't."

"You don't have to, but I need a favor, just um, hand me that brick over there."

I stood and handed it to him.

"Sure, why?"

He hit the lock with the brick and opened the cage and stepped out. He hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Clarabelle, I don't know how to thank you but Eli's gonna walk through the door so you need to go sit on the couch or this might get bloody."

"Okay."

**Joseph's POV**

We walked into the bedroom past Clare and saw Eliot on the bed.

"Lijah, I'm sorry for everything, but please don't use the Jackal. I deserve the pain it causes, but think first, please brother."

I watched Eli's eyes melt then flare in anger. I pictured our childhood again.

**Flashback**

_"ELijah don't! Please don't!" Amy cried._

_6 year old Eli held his twin brother by the collar to a wall, a knife to Eliot's throat. Eliot slapped Amy, Eli's Girlfriend and he was pissed. Eli stabbed the knife into Eliot's chest and walked away._

**End**

Eli went to stab Eliot with the Jackal, when Clare screamed. We ran out of the room Eliot right behind us. Clare was violently throwing up blood onto the floor, while thrashing in pain. Eliot knelt next to Clare.

"I'm so sorry Lijah, I didn't mean to, just kill me now." He looked back at us with bloody tears dripping from his Emerald eyes.

_**Here you go guys R&R**_


	11. Oh Shit

**Eliot's POV**

It's been a week since Clare's episode in the living room and Lijah's noticed a difference in Clare. I've noticed it too, but he's brushing it off. I don't know what it is that's making her different, but I know it can't be good.

**Clare's POV**

I spit the last bits of blood and stomach acid into the toilet. I think I'm sick or worse, pregnant. I decided I would find out, Eli and Joseph had to go out to do research on some weird topic. So I went to the local drugstore. I bought 3 tests then went home.

I walked into the bedroom and Eliot was asleep in the cage, again. I walked into the bathroom and took all the tests. I sat around for 3 minutes waiting anxiously. My phone went off, here I go. I looked down and saw little pink plusses all around. Fuck.

I walked into the bedroom and opened the cage. Eliot woke up almost automatically.

"What's wrong, Clarabelle?" He asked concerned.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." Silent tears dripped from my face to my chest.

"That's it." He said. I looked at him confused.

"I'm so sorry Clare, it's not Eli's baby," He sighed, "It's mine."

I looked into his red speckled green eyes. Red tears streamed from his eyes.

"Get out."

"I understand you're mad." He said his head down in shame.

"I'm not mad, but I have to tell Eli, and if you're here he'll murder you on the spot. I'll call you when it's safe."

"I'm going to miss you Clarabelle."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Eliot. I'll see you soon."

I kissed is cheek and he disappeared.

**Eli's POV**

I stepped through the door, Joseph close behind. I stepped into the bedroom to find Clare on the bed and the cage empty. I brushed it off, worrying more that Clare was crying.

"Clare, what's wrong!" I panicked.

"Joseph, get out of the room please, I need to speak to Eli privately."

Joseph Left.

"Baby, what do you want to talk about?" I was so confused.

"Eli, I-I'm, I'm pregnant."

WHAT? SHE'S PREGNANT!

"A-And it's not yours."

_**Holy Shit right? I know. Review or I'll stop writing.**_


End file.
